


Bleeding Red

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cutting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and a blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I rarely write happy.

The Doctor was unfeeling after he made the choice, the choice to end the Time-War. 

It had to be done. For the sake of all universe. 

It hurt, the Regeneration had been really painful.

He was unfeeling.

Even the times he took the bloody blade to his body, he felt nothing. 

That all changed when a blonde by the name of Rose blundered into his life.


End file.
